1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circularly polarized antenna, more particularly to a circularly polarized antenna that has a relatively small physical size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous circularly polarized antennas of single-fed or dual-fed type have been proposed in the art. The single-fed circularly polarized antenna has a relatively narrow operating bandwidth, is not easy to adjust for impedance matching, and has a circular polarization characteristic that is difficult to alter. On the other hand, the dual-fed circularly polarized antenna has a relatively wide antenna bandwidth and a good circular polarization characteristic, but is bulky and heavy.